Beautiful Soul
by TheSilentShogun
Summary: Can a flight to Steel City help Beast Boy get the girl of his dreams along with going to a little trip to a Karaoke bar?  Or will it be a recipe for disaster?  Songfic with a few jokes here and there.  BBRae


On any other ordinary day the residents of Steel City would be going about their business unless the members of Titans East were fighting somewhere close by. But today wasn't exactly ordinary because of one thing. A green albatross was flying through town. Now that was strange, but fortunately for some lucky citizens that either had friends or family who lived in Jump City knew what the green bird meant. Beast Boy of the original Teen Titans was in town. So they had only one question on their mind. What did his visit to their fair city signify? And for one certain heroine she was going to find out soon enough.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Speedy will you answer the door?" Bumble Bee called out as she was busy having to cook for both herself and her four male teammates to answer the door.

"Sorry, Bumblebee I'm a little busy." Called the archer from his spot on the couch. Shortly after his answer there was a knock at the door again.

"Ok Mas, Menos can one of you guys do it?"

"No, estamos ocupados también."

"Sí, debemos ocupado golpear extremo con el pie Speedy." The brothers answered before the visitor knocked once more. That's when she noticed the threesome were busy alright. Busy playing Gamestation. With a sigh she was about to ask Aqualad when he came in until she noticed a particular bag.

"SPEEDY! WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT BUYING FISH TACOS? YOU KNOW THAT THE FISH THEY USE COULD VERY WELL BE SOME OF MY MISSING FRIENDS!" The Atlantis native shouted.

"Never mind, I'll get it. Men." Bumblebee mumbled. Lately she was really wishing that she had more girls on the team. For some reason the guys have been treating kind of badly.

"I KNOW AND THEY WERE DELICIOUS!" When they weren't arguing of course. Grumbling the whole time she made her way to the door. Upon answering she welcomed yet unwelcome the sight.

"Great more men." She said in a frustrated tone.

"Sorry. I guess I came at a bad time. I'll come back later if you want." Said the visitor.

"It's ok, Beast boy. I'm just a little frustrated at the male species at the moment." The young woman said while shooting a glare at her team who at the moment where having a shouting match that made the Tofu/Meat arguments look like a crossover episode of the Dragon Tales and Dora the Explorer. "Where are the others?"

"Actually I flew here alone as an albatross, and boy are my arms tired." Beast boy half joked while letting his arms dangle from his sides, and for the first time in the past couple of weeks Bumblebee's mood lighten while she genuinely laughed at the jokingly true statement.

"Well come on in. I'm busy fixing lunch."

"Wait your cooking?"

"Yeah do you have a problem with that?"

"Have ever you had to eat one of Star's Tamerain cuisines or Raven's cooking?"

"No."

"Then you won't understand why at the tower us guys are usually the ones to cook." At hearing this piece of information Bumblebee did something out of desperation for her mental health then anything else.

"Please, talk Robin in letting me stay with you guys. You don't know how it is trying to cook and clean for four boys. Not like any of them could cook anyway. Last week Mas and Menos some how cause the oven to explode not to mention Speedy blew up the microwave and don't get me started with Aqualad. But they can't even wash a single dish, not that I'm expect anyone at your place like doing it also but I'm sure you guys at least rotate chores. You won't believe some of the horrors I've seen, and they are so horrible to me. They treat me more like a slave then their leader around here. At least get Robin to let me bring one girl in. I need to be around some estrogen." She ranted while clinging to the animalistic boys waist.

"Bee, I know I'm going to sound like Raven, but, let go of me and get a hold of yourself." He said as nice as he possible could. Luckily this happen to snap whatever lapse in mental judgment out of her because she stood up and gave a slight cough. Unfortunately this cough happened to snap the other boys out of their collective argument. Well somewhat.

"Beast boy you'll agree with me that it is wrong to eating a teammates friends."

"Hey he's partial because he doesn't eat any kind of meat."

"Well it doesn't matter because it is still wrong!"

"Don't ask." Bumblebee whispered harshly to Beast boy.

"Señor Beast Boy, voluntad usted juega el gamestation con nosotros."

"Satisfaga sí los juegos video del juego con nosotros puesto que señor Speedy y señor Aqualad están luchando."

"Sorry, guys. I can't really play video games with you right now." If anything was to stop the continuing argument, Beast boy's refusal of the Gamestation did just that as everyone in the room started at him like he grew an extra head as Mas y Menos ran off to fetch a thermometer and placed it in his mouth to check his temperature.

¿La espera es enfermo de señor Beastboy? Asked Mas after he placed the hot water bottle he picked up on Beast boy's head.

"Pozo él mira un poco entonces un generalmente más verde." Answered Menos before wrapping a blanket around the older teen.

"Dude, I'm not sick. I came over because I was wanting to talk with Bumblebee in private if you don't mind." He said flinging the stuff off him and spitting out the thermoniter.

"Ok, why don't we just go out and get a bite to eat while they talk." suggested Speedy.

"Yeah that sounds like a plan." Said Aqualad as he rushed the brothers out with the archer and himself.

"But I'm already cooking…" The door closed before Bumblebee finished her sentence. "Lunch."

"Well now I know what you mean by that they are treating you horriblly."

"Yeah. So what did you want to talk about?"

"Well its kinda personal. So you have to promise not to laugh."

"I promise I won't laugh, Beast boy." After taking a deep breath he leaned and whispered something in her ear and the usually stoic heroine was fighting the mirth and snickers that were threatening.

"Go on ahead you know I can't stop it." The green hero said in annoyance and with his permission, Bumblebee let out a ravenous laughter that could be heard outside of her tower. After a good two minutes it died down and the bug like heroine wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Oh, Beastboy, you really need to tell more jokes like those. I don't think my side hurt so much sense I was a five years old."

"Well it's the truth." Bumblebee was about to go into hysterics once again when she noticed the serious expression on his face.

"Wait, how? When?"

"I don't know. I guess it's always been there sense we meet. I just didn't realize it until now."

"And I'm the only person you told? No one else knows?"

"Would I be here if I had?"

"Yeah knowing Robin he would flip his lid."

"Not to mention Star would blab it, Cy would never let me hear the end of it, and god only knows how Raven would react."

"True, but, ten bucks says Robin would want to strangle you for keeping this from him."

"Well that's why I was kind of hoping you will come back with and maybe we can think of something along the way."

"Sure. Just give me a second." Bumblebee said before turning on her comm. device, "Hey, Aqualad, I'm going to hangout with Robin's team for awhile. So your in charge."

"Ok. Just don't run off and get married in Vegas with Cyborg."

"If that happened I'll be too busy making little Cybees to come back. Bumblebee out." She said with a laugh closing her communicator. "Let's us our T-ship. Unlike you I can't fly long distances."

"Fine by me. My arms need the rest."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey guys look who decide to pay us a visit." Beastboy announced to everyone in the main room as he walked in with the leader of Titans East following right behind him and as expected Star was the first to greet their visitor.

"Friend Bumblebee, it is most glorious to see you. Have you brought friends Speedy, Aqualad, Mas and Menos as well?" The red head asked while giving her a near rib breaking hug.

"No, Star, I came alone. I needed some time away from the boys. Now can I have some air?"

"Sorry." Starfire said after letting go.

"Getting on your last nerves?" asked Raven in her normal monotone as she looked over her book while sitting at the counter.

"You have no idea."

"Well it's great to have you around, Bee." said Robin as he walked around the couch and shook her hand.

"Hey Rob have you seen…" Cy started as he walked in before noticing a certain young woman.

"Hi, Sparky, what have you been up to?"

"Nothing just working on some modifications on the T-Car."

"I think he has a love affair going on with that thing. I swear that last week I saw him trying to give it chocolate and roses." stated Beast Boy.

"Hey, I was not giving my baby chocolate, and the Roses were so it could smell nice!"

"Whatever you say, Cy." Choosing to ignore the comment his green friend was saying he turned towards Bumblebee.

"So Bee what's with the unexpected visit."

"Well I need to get away from the guys before I start maiming them for being insensitive jerks."

"You should have done it. I know Beast Boy deserves a good maiming every once in a while." Raven spoke enjoying the pouting look the prankster was giving because of her. Knowing that it's rare they get visitors she closed the book because Robin was going to want to go out and entertain the guest.

"Well Bee since you're here is there any place you want to go?"

"Actually there is a place I wanted to go when you asked me and the rest of Titans East to watch Jump City for you, but, I couldn't talk the others into it."

"Well lets head downstairs and you can tell us where you want to go."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the T-Car and the R-Cycle pulled up to their destination Raven groaned internally for Bumblebee's choice. Mike E. Mike's bar, grill, and entertainment. The best Karaoke bar in all of Jump City. Unfortunately for Mike E. Mike, Raven hated Karaoke bars.

"Wow Bee I didn't know you were into Karaoke." said Cyborg exiting his baby.

"And there is a lot more that don't you know, Sparky." Bumble bee quipped flirtatiously before opening the door.

"Are you coming Raven?" asked Beast boy in a cheerful tone which she responded with a roll of her eyes before leaving the car as well.

"Wow, Bee, great choice. I've heard about this place from Batgirl when she was passing through. She claimed it was probably the best place you could go on a Saturday night." said Robin amazed.

"You still talk with your old friend Batgirl?" inquired Starfire suspiciously.

"Of course. I also talk to Batman on occasion. He is still technically my father in a way, and I think of Batgirl as a sister." Robin said nonchalantly knowing that his girlfriend would get jealous otherwise and thankfully she accepted the answer. "I am so glad Barbara wasn't here to see that. I would never hear the end of it."

"May we go in now?" Raven asked not wanting to see the boy wonder and the tameranian princess start a kiss fest.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For Raven the night couldn't end fast enough. She was just barely able to keep a slight interest when ever her friends or some one that actually sounded half-way decent sang.

"Well things aren't to bad." she said to herself as she thought about a particular event that happened shortly after they ate.

_Flashback:_

_"Beastboy, will you go to the bar and order a Shirley Temple for Star, a Virgin Strawberry Daiquiri for Bee, a regular Iced Tea for Raven, and three Sarsaparillas for the rest of us?" asked the boy wonder._

_"Sure, but, one question. What's a Sarsaparilla?"_

_"It's Root beer." Robin groaned, wishing that that one time back in the bat cave when both him and Batgirl decided to have a Wild West Movie Marathon never happened. He was sure at least Cyborg would relentlessly tease him for liking westerns despite the fact his top ten favorites all stared John Wayne. Thankfully Beastboy didn't say anything as he went to the bar._

_"Well, Tex, I wish I could have something a bit stronger but I reckon a Sarsaparilla will have to do." Cyborg joked giving off his best western accent._

_"Shut up."_

_"Robin, why did Cyborg call you 'Tex'? Is that your real name?"_

_"No, Star, Cy is just poking fun at me, because I watched one to many westerns movies when I was younger with Batgirl."_

_"Oh I see. Maybe we can watch these movies of the west some time?" The obliviously powerful alien asked trying to keep a twinge of jealousy out of her voice._

_"Sure, Star, I'll go to the video store and rent some and we can watch them tomorrow. Just the two of us." This announcement made the alien heroine squeal with delight._

_"Please tell me your going to be here tomorrow. I don't think the rest of us can stand being around the tower when those two are on a date." Begged Cyborg._

_"Don't worry. I'm planning on staying around for a few days at least." Bee answered._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Across the room at the bar Beast Boy was waiting for his drink orders where a slightly older teen female walked up to him._

_"Hello there hot stuff." The girl greeted._

_"Hi." Beastboy said giving her a quick once over. She was probably his height if not slightly shorter. And at his best guess she was a 34 C-32-34 and weighed in anywhere between 100 to a buck twenty-five and had long curly black hair. Definitely 4 out of 5 stars material in her lime green tube top and skin tight jeans._

_"My name is Candace."_

_"Beast Boy."_

_"You know I just love those ears."_

_"I get that a lot."_

_"Here's your drinks, sir." interrupted the bartender setting a trey in front of the green hero._

_"I see your with your friends."_

_"Yeah."_

_"Do you think maybe you can ditch them and come play a very special game of hero with me?" Now if this had been any night before tonight he would have said yes in a heartbeat despite the fact he has only gone as far as third base, but tonight he was out to get the girl of his dreams to be his girlfriend and he wasn't about to let Cyborg, Robin, or a possible homerun get in his way._

_"No."_

_"Excuse me?"_

_"Listen Candace I know I have a bit of a reputation but I decided to settle down and get a steady girlfriend, and frankly your not my type." He stated in a matter of fact tone before walking off leaving her stunned._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"So, Star, Raven, how is it like having three boys willing to cook for you?"_

_"It is most wondrous. I never knew the males of any species to be so kind as to cook for the women of their home."_

_"It's alright."_

_"Well hopefully your guys could teach my guys something. I'm always doing all the house work for them and not even get so much as a thank you." Bee said hopeful._

_"Hey guys I'm back. Star's Shirley Temple, Raven's Iced Tea, Bee's Strawberry Daiquiri minus the booze, Cy's Root beer, and Rob's Sarsaparilla." Beast boy finished in a teasing tone as he passed out the drinks. At that moment a girl with curly black hair turned him around just to slap him before taking his drink and throwing it at his face._

_"Jerk!" she stated before storming off to wherever she came._

_"What was that about?" asked Robin_

_"Oh she's just mad that I shot her down."_

_End Flashback:_

Of course no one really believed him except for Bumblebee for some reason, and the more that Raven thought about it. Beast Boy was sticking a little closer to the insect like heroine more then herself. Not to mention he was telling her jokes. Jokes he would usually tell Raven.

"Get a hold of yourself, Raven. This is what you wanted right. Him to tell jokes to someone besides you all the time. Just because you've grown accustomed to it doesn't mean he has to keep doing it. Oh god. I've become accustom to his foolishness. What's next that I fall in love with him? Great now I'm starting to sound like those cheesy tabloids that make up stories about us falling in love with one another." Raven thought to herself irritably thankfully the person that was announcing the final singer was doing it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello everyone." said a tall slender man in his mid twenty's with long shaggy blond hair with a full beard and mustache on his face.

"Hi, Mike!" The crowd yelled.

"Yeah as most of you guys already know I'm Mike E. Mike the owner of this establishment and as usual in my bar I announce the final singer before the real entertainers bring the house down and tonight will be no exception. Now this is a special treat for me because our final singer is not only a local, but he's one of our local heroes. So please give a warm round of applause for Beast Boy of the Teen Titans." he said as the individual in question made his way to the stage. Not only did the patrons of the bar give a round of applause, they gave him a standing ovation.

"What's up dudes and dudettes? I appreciate you guys doing that. I made my song choice for a very special girl in here right now that I want to apologize for what I've done to her and I hope maybe she is willing to become my girlfriend after tonight." after he said his little speech the music started to play and he focused all of his attention to a particular table in the room already knowing the rhythm and words of his selection.

**I don't want another pretty face**

**I don't want just anyone to hold**

**I don't want my love to go to waste**

**I want you and your beautiful soul**

**You're the one I want to chase**

**You're the one I want to hold**

**I won't let another minute go to waste**

**I want you and your beautiful soul**

Robin would swear on his mask that not only was Beastboy was driving his focus at their table but at Starfire. But he couldn't be certain because Star was sitting in the left center of their table where Raven sitting between her and Bee who was between the empath and Cyborg. So he didn't want to end up looking like a jealous ass in front of his girlfriend. That is probably the only thing that kept the boy wonder from murdering the animorph.

**I know that you are something special**

**To you I'd be always faithful**

**I want to be what you always needed**

**Then I hope you'll see the heart in me**

Cyborg was about ready to blow a gasket, because just like Robin. He thought his best friend was breaking the man law that states you don't try to date your friends perspective love interest, and Bee was Cy's perspective love interest. He couldn't believe that little grass stain would try and do this after he already told him that he was wanted to get together with Bee.

**I don't want another pretty face**

**I don't want just anyone to hold**

**I don't want my love to go to waste**

**I want you and your beautiful soul**

**You're the one I want to chase**

**You're the one I want to hold**

**I won't let another minute go to waste**

**I want you and your beautiful soul**

**Your beautiful soul, yeah**

Star was very pleased that Beast Boy found a girl he wanted to have a steady relationship with. She could already in vision the dating of doubles she would have with Robin, herself, Beast boy and his girlfriend. Even though part of her was slightly disturbed that he has never once shifted his focus off their table. She gave a silent hope it was the girl she thought it was versus the girl she didn't want to be or herself. If it was one of the two later or her the friendship within the group might end up broken.

**You might need time to think it over**

**But I'm just fine moving forward**

**I'll ease your mind**

**If you give me the chance**

**I will never make you cry, c'mon let's try**

**I don't want another pretty face**

**I don't want just anyone to hold**

**I don't want my love to go to waste**

**I want you and your beautiful soul**

**You're the one I want to chase**

**You're the one I want to hold**

**I won't let another minute go to waste**

**I want you and your beautiful soul**

Raven was a little surprised that Beastboy was tired being a swinging single. The way he was acting made her think he would never grow up, and like the others she found it slightly unnerving that he was staring straight at the Titans' table. "Beast boy you better not be making a move on Star or Bee, because, I know you're not singing to me. If you are then no one can stop Robin or Cyborg from killing you." She thought to herself as she began to feel another presence over her shoulder. After a non-chalet glance she noticed it was the brunette from earlier with a self satisfying smirk on her face. "Well this girl is his usual type so I won't be surprised if he was singing to her."

**Am I crazy for wanting you**

**Baby do you think you could want me too**

**I don't waste your time**

**Do you see things the way I do**

**I just want to know that you feel it too**

**There is nothing left to hide**

"Yeah BB you are crazy for wanting her. But then again you are the craziest boy I know. I hope you do get her and not killed in the process." Thought Bumblebee to herself with an all knowing grin.

**I don't want another pretty face**

**I don't want just anyone to hold**

**I don't want my love to go to waste**

**I want you and your beautiful soul**

**You're the one I want to chase**

**You're the one I want to hold**

**I won't let another minute go to waste**

**I want you and your beautiful soul**

"Please say that you forgive me, and you'll be my girlfriend." Beastboy thought in his mind to the woman he has feelings for.

**I don't want another pretty face**

**I don't want just anyone to hold**

**I don't want my love to go to waste**

**I want you and your beautiful soul**

**You're the one I want to chase**

**You're the one I want to hold**

**I won't let another minute go to waste**

**I want you and your beautiful soul**

**Your beautiful soul, yeah**

The moment the song ended the standing ovation that he received earlier paled in comparison to the one he was getting right now as the bar's owner ran up to the stage to take the microphone and shake Beast boy's hand."Beast Boy of the Teen Titans ladies and gentlemen. Now I have to rebuild this place just for the band to bring the house down. So you guys relax for ten minutes and I'll bring out tonight's band 'Terra Firma and the Almost Heroes. Until then lets give Beast boy some more applause." said Mike E. Mike as the changeling made his way back to the table with his eyes closed.

When he got there the whole group was out of their seats giving him high fives, a head nods, or in Star's case a hug that would fix a kink in the back that a chiropractor couldn't.

"Friend Beast Boy, you were certainly 'set a ablaze."

"You mean 'on fire', Star." Raven corrected.

"So Beast Boy, I noticed you were staring in our direction while you were singing. Mind if I asked who you were sing to?" said Robin in his I'm-not-going-to-be-cool-if-you-don't-give-me-the-answer-I-want tone.

"Isn't obvious?"

"No it was." Cyborg said heatedly trying to keep his oil pressure down.

"It was…"

"Beastboy, I forgive you and yes I'll be your girlfriend." interrupted a particular girl that was still in the vicinity of the Titans wrapping her arms around the hero making him lose his train of thought.

"Um aren't you the girl that splashed root beer on Beastboy earlier?" asked Bumblebee.

"Yes, I was. I'm sorry for causing such a scene. I'm Candace by the way." thankfully the subject in question had regained some source of an equilibrium and pushed the girl off him.

"Candace, I wasn't singing to you, and like I told you before you're not my type."

"Oh really then who were you singing to because you were staring straight at me."

"I can't believe a woman could be so full of herself. I wasn't staring at you I was staring at Raven." Beastboy said in a half shout stunning every one on his team.

"Oh please why would you want her inhuman ass."

"Don't you dare talk about her that way. You don't know who she is. All you see is what is shown from press conferences, public events, and when ever some sort of bad guy decides to act up."

"Well I do know she is a ugly, prudish, unsociable skank that couldn't land a decent guy if she tried." Candace spat out and Beast boy had enough of her bad mouthing not only his teammate and friend but someone he cares deeply about. So doing the one thing he knows best he transformed into a panther and let out a ferrous growl that scared the woman so bad that a wet spot was forming between her legs and was flowing down the inside of her pants legs. Then Beast Boy transformed back into his human form.

"Get out of here before I do more then just growl." and Candace did just that. She ran out of that bar faster the any of the speedsters could have. That was when Mike E. Mike let his presence known.

"Well that was unexpected."

"I'm sorry about the scene we caused," Robin said, "We'll leave right now."

"What for? Honestly we've been having problems with that girl coming in here every other night for the past month starting some sort of drama. I was honestly considering filing a request to keep her off the property. Hopefully this will make her stay out of here. I don't want to cause any sort of legal trouble with anybody."

"But we caused a scene…"

"Which I'll let you guys slide for because Candace started it. That's what I do for my other patrons. So don't go thinking I'm just doing it because you're heroes and you go out and protect the city on a daily basis. So relax, Robin."

"Thank you, Mr. Mike."

"Please call me Mike. And I believe you guys were in the middle of something before you know who stepped in."

"Oh yeah." said Beastboy. "So Raven will you be my girlfriend?"

"Beast boy you know your insane, right?"

"Yes." He answered with his ears drooping down knowing what she was going to say next.

"And I must be insane too for saying yes, Beastboy, I'll be you girlfriend."

"Raven, I know… Wait did you just say what I thought you said?"

"Yes, Beastboy, I agreed to be your girlfriend." Right before Beast boy was able to kiss her she held up two fingers to his lips to hold him back. "But, I'm not going to let you kiss me right off the bat. You'll have to earn the right."

Naturally her new boyfriend's ears drooped a little before perking back up with new hope.

"What about holding you?"

"Fine, just no feeling around or else that will be the last thing you ever do."

"I wouldn't dream of it." Beastboy said as he sat down with his friends having an arm wrapped around his new girlfriend. Bumblebee couldn't fight back the smile on her face even if she tried as she sat down beside Cyborg and he didn't fail to notice it either as he leaned in to whisper.

"Is it safe to assume you knew about this."

"Well let's just say I'm starting to find out how lucky albatrosses are. Especially a green albatross."


End file.
